Reunited
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: I found flaws in the one I just recently put up and this version is much better! This is about Harry finding he has a twin sister, please read and review! I worked very hard and I put alot of passion into this story, there will be a sequel too after this
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I know, this is like the second time I have re-done this, but I found some flaws in the previous one that really bothered me, so I fixed them, here is the perfected version! Enjoy!

* * *

The hot sun shone down on Harry as he yanked the last weed from the flower garden, sweat dripping down his face and narrowly missing his eyes.

He stood, covered in dirt and trudged back into the house, thinking how his day so far.

The day had been so long and hard, when it came time for chores to be done, Dudley had whined to his mother about being too worn out to do any chores, which was crap since he hadn't done anything but watch TV all day, but still, Harry got stuck with all the chores, he almost kind of expected this, or at least something similar to this happening, it always did and the Dursleys always welcomed the opportunity to torture him.  
Life was so lonely when he wasn't at school, Ron and Hermione could always make him smile and be happy, but alas, they were not here, though he could look forward to seeing them soon enough in a few short weeks.  
Harry trudged into his room exhaustedly and sat down hard on his bed, feeling like his entire body was made of lead.  
He sat there for a bit, enjoying the rare silence, just for one moment enjoying that he didn't have to listen to anyone yell at him.

Hedwig suddenly flew in the window, moving her wings in a very excited fashion, hooting wildly at him as she dropped a letter into his lap and then used her beak to clip at him shoulder in a way to urge him to read the letter.  
Harry recognized the envelope was parchment and the ink was green, which meant it was from someone at Hogwarts, so he set to eagerly ripping it open, wondering what they could want to tell him that couldn't wait until school started.  
His eyes began to widen as he read the letter and his hands began to shake.

_Dear Harry,  
It is time that a very precious secret is revealed to you, the secret of your twin sister, Zelda.  
I am so sorry that you had to find out this way and I am so sorry that we had to take her away from you in the first place, but it was necessary to ensure the Dark Lord could not find both of you at once.  
You and your sister were separated that horrible night in Godric Hollow for fear of Voldemort finding you both, We knew after that occurance that the two of you would be next, so we did the only think we could think to do, we placed you with Vernon and Petunia Dursley and Zelda with a very dear friend of mine, Medli, whom has always wanted a daughter of her own. She was very good to Zelda, don't worry.  
Very soon Harry, you will be reunited with your sister, I do not think it is fair to either of you to keep you from each other anymore, siblings need each other and we will honor that.  
Have your Uncle pick her up from the train station tomorrow at five in the afternoon, you two can do your shopping together in Diagon Alley, and don't worry, I think your relatives will not give you trouble about it.  
Best wishes,  
Dumbledore._

Harry folded the letter back up in shock, he had twin sister and he never knew.  
Harry felt slightly angry that they had kept Zelda from him,, they kept from him his only remaining immediate family, but his anger cooled when he remembered it was done to protect Zelda, that alone would keep him calm about it, no matter how much he hated it.  
He was to pick her up at five in the afternoon tomorrow, he was excited and nervous at the same time, what would his sister be like? Would she look like him or would she take more after their mum? One thing was for sure though, his Aunt and Uncle were definitely not going to like this.

He didn't care much though, he still had living family, and that gave him hope.

He had told them.

Harry smiled as he heard his Uncle Vernon go grumbling down the hall, he was so peeved about Zelda, he was going to make Harry leave her at the station but for some reason, Aunt Petunia said that was not an option.  
Harry grinned as he remembered what had occurred yesterday afternoon.  
Harry had run out of his room and immediately brought the letter to Uncle Vernon, whom right away let out a fit of fury.

_**"Petunia! There's another one!" Uncle Vernon wailed as he ran to find Aunt Petunia.**_

Harry had to laugh as he remembered this.  
He gazed out the window in serene bliss as he held the fact close to his heart that he had a twin sister and she was going to be given back to him today.  
"Come on now, boy, we have to go get your sister, it's 4:30 now" snapped Uncle Vernon as he poked his head inside Harry's room.  
Harry nodded joyfully and ran out of his room as if dancing on clouds, he was so happy, no word could describe this feeling!  
Uncle Vernon snorted and then walked after the lightning fast Harry to the car.  
They arrived at the train station a few minutes before five and chose a bench to sit on and wait for Zelda's train, he could hardly hold himself together, this was the hugest moment of his life aside from finding out he was a wizard, he couldn't consider himself any luckier now, he was set for a happy life, he had loyal friends and now a sister and once he and his sister were eighteen, they'd go to Grimmauld Place and have their own life and be happy. Sirius would no doubt adore his new goddaughter, it was only sad he'd never get the chance.

Harry's heart seemed to stop right along with the train rolling in, everything seemed to just slow down, this had to be her train, that just had to be the train his sister was on.  
People piled out as the train stopped and the doors slid open, Harry was afraid he wouldn't be able to find her, but once the crowd cleared, one raven haired girl stood beside the train alone, her emerald eyes scanning the area as if looking for someone. "Zelda?" Harry asked as he approached the girl.  
She looked as if she would bolt off, well that was until she saw the scar, the lightning shaped scar that the wizarding world was always buzzing about, it was then she knew this was her brother.  
She said nothing at as she stared at him and then she jumped into his arms, emotion overwhelming her to the chocking point, she wasn't alone anymore.  
Harry hugged her tightly, realizing she must have felt just as lost and alone as he did.  
"Zelda, I need to fill you in on some things" Harry said quickly, pulling back from the embrace and drawing Zelda aside to tell her all about the Dursleys.  
"What horrible muggles!" she gasped softly "I never believed anyone with a soul could be so cruel"  
"I know, but we have to stick together in this, in three years we'll be old enough to move out and be on our own, we'll go permanently to the wizarding world" said Harry, knowing his words would sooth her and give her hope as it did for him.  
Zelda smiled and hugged her brother once more, tears filling her emerald eyes "All the same, I am so happy to have found you"  
Harry felt tears in his eyes but fought them and guided his sister towards the car after retrieving her small suitcase of clothes.

Once arriving at Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon put another bed in Harry's room for Zelda and a small dresser then left it at that.  
"I'm sorry" Zelda said sadly "Your room is so much smaller because of me"  
"Hey" Harry said warmly "It's not just mine now, and it hardly matters, I am happy to share it with you, and I feel better with it this way, because this way I can more easily protect you from Dudley's schemes"  
"Protect me?" Zelda echoed, looking worried "You don't think he'd actually hurt me, do you?"  
"Dudley hates me" Harry explained "And I have no doubt he is already cooking up ways to torment you as well, the spoiled git"

"Oh" Zelda said "Well that doesn't sound pleasant, and by the sounds of it, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't do anything"  
Harry scoffed at that "They'd be cheering him on"  
The twins chatted animatedly all night, until at last their eye lids began to feel especially heavy and they drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Ok people, after five reviews, I will update three chapters, I have up to twelve finished, so they come fairly quickly. I look forward to hearing from you guys, I appreciated so much how you supported me through the very first version and I hope this pleases you even more. I will take any advise and suggestions into serious consideration so long as they are put politely. See you later everyone!**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter two, I hope everyone likes it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Torn**

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow for the twins, as Dursleys were making things as hard as possible for them, taking disturbing delight at having two to torture now.  
Aunt Petunia made Zelda do the laundry and wash the dishes on top of helping Harry do both his and Dudley's chores, meanwhile, Aunt Petunia took Dudley shopping. Zelda didn't mind though, she knew this wasn't permanent and in exchange for this labor she was given back her twin brother.

They were awfully tired at the end of the day though, it seemed as though Dudley was purposely changing his clothing like three times a day just to torture Zelda.  
But at last, The week before school had come and they were off to stay with the Weasleys.

Both Harry and Zelda sat upon the front porch with both of the trunks ready and waiting to be put into the car.

"I hope they like me" Zelda said, breaking the silence that had been present.

Harry looked at her stunned "Of course they will! They'll adore you, just like I do"

"But you're my brother" Zelda argued with a soft smile "That doesn't count"  
Smiling warmly, he drew his sister into his arms, gave her a tight squeeze and made her promise not to worry.

"They are some of the best people in the world" Harry told her "You remember the things I told you about them"  
"I can't wait to meet them" said Zelda, her smile kind and sweet "If you speak so highly of them, they must be wonderful"  
Harry smiled, he absolutely adored his sister, she was already like his best friend, which made him a little more upset that Zelda had been kept from him, all those years that Dumbledore had known about her and never told him.  
But no matter, he had her now and he always would, they'd never be separated ever again, not ever.  
Something about her made him think about their mother, Zelda's voice and her smile brought pictures of their mom to his mind, she was in so many ways like their mother, and that was Harry's guess as to why Aunt Petunia was being especially horrid to Zelda.

He'd heard his Aunt complaining to Uncle Vernon about how it was like Lily was back from the dead to haunt her.  
Harry and Zelda jumped suddenly when Uncle Vernon's voice boomed that their freaky friends had arrived, in a car this time, that the day dreaming twins needed to look up and pay attention.  
"What happened last time?" She asked with a confused expression.  
"You don't want to know" Harry said "You really don't want to know"  
Harry and Zelda helped haul each other's trunks quickly to the Weasley's car, all the while the red haired family watching Zelda curiously.  
They had received a letter a few days ago from Harry explaining everything, it was all so shocking and wonderful at the same time, Harry deserved to find his sister, he had been through so much and right now it was more than certain how much he needed her and how much she needed him as well.

"We're here" said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, pulling into the Burrow's driveway "Don't worry, Zelda, you'll feel right at home, just ask your brother"  
Zelda smiled "I'm sure I will love it here" The seven of them came into the house and ventured into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat at the table eating breakfast Ginny was the first to speak as she locked eyes with Zelda "You must be Zelda, I am Ginny Weasley, you'll be sleeping in my room with me tonight"  
Zelda smiled softly and blushed, she hadn't had much friends before, let alone a female friend she could talk to and share her innermost secrets with, she only hoped she would not be a disappointment to Ginny Weasley, that is, if Ginny even wanted to be her friend.  
"That sounds great" Zelda said softly, earning a bright smile from Ginny.

It was nearing evening now, Ginny and Zelda were in were in her room chatting away, they'd become fast friends in a matter of hours.  
"It must have been horrible, being separated from your twin brother for so long," said Ginny, in awe of this strong willed witch.  
"I never even knew I had a brother for the longest time, at least until Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me so not too long ago, I was overjoyed, my overwhelming feeling of loneliness was lifted at long last" Zelda said, smiling serenely at the memory.  
Ginny smiled "Well you are not alone anymore, you have Harry and all of us, and you always will"  
Zelda felt her eyes tear and she threw herself into Ginny's arms "Thank you, that means the world to me"  
The girls soon went to bed, each excited about the brand new friendship sparked, one they hoped would last forever.

Morning came like every other and peaked through the blinds of Ginny's bedroom window, spilling weak early morning light into the room.  
"Sis! Ginny! wake up it's time to go" said Harry, as he poked his head inside Ginny's room.  
"O-ok" said Zelda, shaking off sleep, then going to the other bed to wake Ginny.  
The Weasley's explained the floo network to Zelda and informed her that's how they'd be traveling, being as she'd never done it before.

"Zelda, stay close to me, I have a habit of ending up in weird places in Diagon Alley" Harry said comically, but seriously as well.

The pair were told to go first and so up to the fireplace they went.  
Harry scooped up some floo powder and then looked to his sister.  
"Ready?" Harry asked gently.  
Zelda latched tightly onto the sleeve of Harry's robes and nodded.  
Harry threw the powder down saying his destination and he and Zelda were gone in a blast of smoke.  
Harry had to laugh at his bad luck, he and his sister ended up in the same spot he ended up last time, the same creepy shop in Nocturne Alley, he just hoped Draco and his father didn't show up again.  
The two raven haired youths stepped from the shop, avoiding the gaze of it's creepy shop keeper.  
"Harry" Zelda said as they exited the shop "That man looked at me oddly, why"  
"Don't worry, that bloke just happens to be off his rocker from what I hear" Harry said encouragingly.  
Zelda nodded "I certainly hope that's all, those looks make me so uncomfortable"  
"Yeah" Harry said "But still, that particular man, avoid him, he's a very shady person and I personally don't trust him, not many people do"  
"Okay" Zelda said, following her brother around the corner and into the good part of Diagon Alley.  
"I've only been here once a month with Medli, for supplies she needed for my home schooling" Zelda said, trying to make conversation as it started to get quiet.  
"Yeah?" Harry said "Well, this is nothing, you'll love Hogsmede"  
"Oh my gosh!" Zelda cried joyfully as she spotted a small bookstore, her green eyes glued to the book in the window "It's the book I have been waiting for! I'll be right back!"  
"Okay" Harry said "I'll grab your books for you, meet me at Madame Malkins when your done, we'll need to get you robes"  
"Okay!" Zelda called back, racing with all her might towards the small bookstore.

"I can't believe it is finally in" Zelda said flipping through the pages of the potions book, she had been looking for it everywhere and she couldn't consider herself luckier when she spotted it in the window.  
Zelda hugged the book lovingly to her chest as she carried it up the desk and paid for it, skipping happily to go and find her brother.  
Then it hit her, she didn't know where Madame Malkins was!  
Oh crap.

She wandered for like twenty minutes, completely lost until she finally gave up and plopped down on a near by bench, a look of distress glued to her face.  
She was so caught up in her distress and trying figure out where the in the name of Merlin she was, that she didn't notice someone coming up behind the bench "Hey, you okay?"  
Zelda turned around on the bench to see a rather good looking wizard her age with white blonde hair and grey blue eyes, he looked at her questioningly, obviously waiting for an answer.  
"No" she said "I separated from my brother without even thinking, you see, and while I will spare you the whole embarrassing story, can you lead me to Madame Malkins?"  
(Author's note: Hee hee, Harry forgot about Draco Malfoy)

The boy nodded and held out his "Sure thing, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way"  
She smiled and shook his hand "Zelda"  
Draco looked at her with a roguish smile as his hand lingered upon hers for a brief moment "Pleasure, now if you'll follow me, Miss, I will lead you to Madam Malkins"  
Zelda smiled appreciatively and followed him, slipping her arm through his when he offered.  
"This is it" Draco announced as they approached the building "Madame Malkins"  
About to open her mouth to thank him for his kindness, she was interrupted by the furious voice of her twin brother "MALFOY!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!"  
"Harry!" Zelda snapped at him, her hands on her hips "Mr. Malfoy was only trying to help me because I was lost! How dare you be so rude!"  
Draco was beyond confused "Do you two know each other?"  
"She's my sister you twit!" Harry said shortly, glaring daggers at Malfoy.  
Now it was Zelda's turn to be confused, why was her brother so hostile to this guy "What is going on here? What am I missing?"  
"Malfoy is my arch nemesis, Zelda, my enemy" Harry explained calmly to his sister as best he could, then turning blazing eyes to Draco "And you, stay away from my sister from now on!"  
Unable to think or register in his mind what had just happened, Draco stood there silently, trying to quickly decide what to do or what to say.  
Harry spun on his heel and walk in the opposite direction, calling for Zelda whom was staring sadly as Draco, to follow him.  
Draco was about to reach out to her, but she only shook her head and sighed sadly, then turned and went to follow her brother, leaving Draco confused and much to his own surprise crestfallen in her wake.  
He found it strange, but her presence was comforting, her gentle emerald green eyes seemed to pierce his soul and into his heart.  
He wanted to see more of her, but there was also the fact that she was Harry Potter's twin sister, she was forbidden to him and every other Slytherin.  
He would have to try and forget the raven haired Lioness, he had no other choice.

* * *

_**There we go, chapter two, just like I promised, I will put chapter three up in just a moment.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is chapter three, I hope you all like it._**

* * *

**Chapter three- Needing answers**

The train ride was quiet, Ron and Hermione watched the twins in silence, sitting uncomfortably in the cheese thick tension, something had definitely happened before they had gotten to the train station, but neither of them dared ask what.  
Zelda looked up from where she had demurely cast her eyes to her lap to her brother, she watched him engrossed in his Quidditch book and she sighed sadly, it seemed she had been doing that a lot since the incident in Diagon Alley, she felt very torn and confused.  
She liked the Malfoy boy, he was nice and he really helped her out, she couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong between Draco and her brother, why did Harry hate him so much? She just didn't understand it.  
Though she would probably kick herself for it later, Zelda mustered up the courage to ask her brother, she had to, she couldn't sit here not knowing why she couldn't befriend Draco Malfoy.  
"Harry?" Zelda asked softly, hesitantly "I need to ask you something important"  
Harry looked up from his book and studied his sister's troubled face "Alright, what is it?"  
"Why do you hate Dr-I mean Malfoy so much?" She kept her voice soft, she didn't want him upset with her again "Please, I need to know"  
"Zelda" Harry sighed softly "It's complicated"  
Zelda locked pleading emerald eyes with her brother's, silently begging him to tell her what she so desperately needed to know.  
Hermione and Ron watched silently, concerned, both understanding Harry's reluctance and Zelda's yearning for the truth, well, after they heard her explanation of course.  
Harry sighed, giving in at last and told Zelda everything, every last little detail of his and Malfoy's history of being enemies.  
"But" Zelda began "That sounds so bitter and petty, hasn't anyone ever made a move towards change? Tried to make things better"  
Harry shook his head "I never did anything to him and he has never tried to change things"  
"Maybe…" Zelda began "Maybe there is more to him than we know, I mean, well, the look in his eyes when I was with him, it didn't seem wicked at all, maybe he has a reason for acting this way"  
Harry stared incredulously at his sister, not believing his ears "You're defending him"  
"No!" Zelda exclaimed quickly "Well, maybe a little, but c'mon Harry, I know he isn't what you think"  
Harry shook his head and looked at her firmly "No Zelda, and I want you to stay away from him"  
Zelda sighed and nodded, she could not push this matter any further, she knew that would not be wise, especially with her brothers obvious extreme dislike for Draco Malfoy.

One they had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry's mood seemed to have lightened and Zelda was not going to do anything to jeopardize that, she hated it when her brother was upset with her, it made her feel miserable.  
Professor McGonagall waited for them at the entrance to the castle, needing to give the twins last minute instructions due to Zelda's position "Zelda, you will be sorted first and then sent to your respective table, then the first years will be sorted and so on and so forth"  
"I understand, Harry explained to me already about the four houses, so you don't need to worry about that" Zelda said with a bright smile.  
Professor McGonagall walked out to where she was supposed to stand in the great hall for the sorting ceremony.  
Zelda stood nervously in the throng of doubly nervous first years, fear running through her mind, dreading the awful house of Slytherin, she prayed her heart out for Gryffindore, where she knew she truly belonged.  
"Zelda Potter!" Professor McGonagall called, smiling at the raven haired girl as she approached and sat on the chair.  
The aged professor put the sorting hat atop Zelda's silken hair and stepped back.

Zelda listened as the hat began to speak inside her mind

_**'My, my, aren't you a surprise? I sorted your brother a few years back, but where to put you? You are Clever and resourceful, Slytherin would suit you well, yet you are very smart, yes, I see it, the potential to be one of the most brilliant minds, Ravenclaw would certainly nurture that, but what else do I see, your heart is filled to the brim with kindness and love, an asset that Hufflepuff would find most impressive, mm hmm, but I also see great courage, you are a very brave young woman that will do anything for the ones she loves, even place herself in terrible danger, there is only one place to put you, my dear'**_

With that the hat cried out one word "Gryffindore!"

Zelda sighed with complete and total relief, she removed the hat, placing it back on the stool and raced off to where her brother was at the Gryffindore table, smiling brightly as the other Gryffindore's welcomed her into the Gryffindore family.  
The feast appeared upon their tables when the last first year was seated and Zelda had never seen so much food in her whole life, well at least at one time, she'd never been to a banquet before or anything.  
She felt her eyes drawn to the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at her sadly, she returned his sad look and cast her eyes back to her food, her misery returning in full stride.

If Draco Malfoy was as bad as Harry and the others said, why did he look at her that way? It lead her to believe that he did not have very many real friends, no one to understand him and comfort him when he felt alone.

Oh what was a girl to do?

* * *

_**There ya go people, yall know what to do now, five reviews that are actually more than just two of three words and I will put up three more chapters. Love ya! See you all later!**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know my quota of reviews is not yet filled, but in honor of my first reviewer and to show how happy it made me, here are the next three chapters, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**_Review replies: _**

**_lili-potter8907-In the first chapter Dumbledore said that he left Zelda with a friend of his to raise her until the time was right to reunite her and Harry together. Anyway, I am so happy you liked the story so far, Your review really made me so very happy. And so these three chapters are dedicated to you._**

* * *

**Chapter four- Talk to me! Give me a chance!**

Hermione turned her head from her conversation with Ron and her happy expression fell, poor Zelda looked so miserable, her heart reached out to her new raven haired friend.  
"Zelda" Hermione said to her gently, getting her attention away from the untouched food "You got to eat something, girl"  
Zelda felt torn, she was to confide in someone about how she felt, but everyone she knew hated Malfoy and would shoot her down like they had before "I will, I am just not very hungry right now"  
"C'mon Zelda" Hermione encouraged gently "Malfoy will only bring you trouble, don't try to befriend him, trust me when I tell you that all we have said was said to protect you, because we care about you"  
With a heavy sigh, Zelda pushed aside her plate, unable to stomach a single bite in her misery, she had no one she could talk to, no one she could confide in, maybe she should just forget about Malfoy, it would probably be her best option, but doing that felt really wrong to her for some reason.  
She looked up to see Draco's eyes still glued to her, a soft and sad look glistening in those grey blue eyes, almost pleading for her to talk to him again, to end the silence, but she knew she couldn't, her brother would never forgive her.  
Zelda sighed sadly and stared down at the mahogany of the table, this was all such a terrible mess, here she now stood torn between someone she could see was clearly lonely and her brother that she had just gotten back, all of this pressure was really taking a toll of her soft heart, yes, Zelda knew she was very soft hearted and she accepted it, she also accepted that her soft heart could often get her in bad trouble, like now for instance.  
"Hey Zelda, the guys and I will be at Quidditch practice late tonight, we want to get in as much practice at each and every opportunity, so don't wait up okay?" Harry said with a warm smile, interrupting her troubled thoughts.  
"Are you sure that's alright? I heard we aren't supposed to be out of bed at night" Zelda said to him, a look of disapproval upon her fair face.  
Harry smiled softly and laughed "Yes, we made sure it's okay, and sis, your gonna have to get used to a little bit of rule breaking, tends to happen a lot with our group"  
With that Harry and Ron were off before Zelda could say another word and she was left alone with Hermione and Ginny.  
"Need any help settling in, Zelda?" Ginny asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"No" Zelda said politely, a sweet smile upon her face for her friend "I have it handled"  
Hermione and Ginny helped themselves to dessert, but Zelda still had no appetite, she felt too miserable to eat anything, so she wouldn't.  
"Girls" Zelda said, addressing her friends "I think I am going to go take a walk on the grounds before we have to head off to bed"  
"Want company?" Ginny asked, swallowing the bite of pudding she had.  
Zelda smiled sweetly and shook her head, then turned and walked out, her face down so no one would see the torn confusion etched all over her face, though one person did see it.  
Draco watched Zelda exit the Great Hall and shoved Pansy off his arm so he could go and follow her, he just had to get her to talk to him, he knew she didn't like this about as much he didn't.

Zelda sat beneath a large Oak tree, leaning against it's great strength, almost wishing for some of the tree's strength to flow into her and make her stronger.  
She closed her eyes softly and listened to the crickets chirping, the soft wind blowing through the tree tops, whispering through her ebony hair, she was desperate to put her mind at ease.

"Zelda" A voice said, pulling her from her mental world.  
Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy standing two feet away from where she sat against the tree, staring at her sadly "Zelda, please talk to me"  
"I can't" Zelda said softly, a gentle sigh escaping her "Draco, you have to understand, my brother-"  
Draco didn't give her time to finish "Your brother?! Who cares what he thinks! He can't tell you who your friends are!"  
"He isn't trying to!" Zelda yelled at him, standing up now and speaking in a gentler tone "He thinks he is protecting me, it isn't about control at all"  
"You think I'd hurt you, Zelda?" Draco said softly, his eyes holding pain.  
"I honestly don't know" Zelda said after a few moments of silence "People have shared so many stories with me about you, people I know would not lie to me, I don't know what to do"  
"Zelda" Draco murmured softly, going forward to hug her.  
Before Draco could get close, Zelda back up and gently shook her head "I can't, I can't turn my back on my brother, Draco, I am so sorry"  
"Please, just give me a chance to prove myself to you, and eventually, Po- I mean Harry, will realize he doesn't need to be afraid for you"

Zelda was quiet for awhile, unsure what to do or say, he seemed so sincere and so desperate to have a real friend.

Eventually she sighed and nodded "Alright, but that means you need to stop purposely antagonizing my brother"

Draco grimaced and then nodded "Fair enough I suppose, but that doesn't mean I have to like him"

* * *

_**There is chapter four, here comes chapter five.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here it is everyone, chapter five_**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Pansy's wicked plot**

Zelda was pacing the Gryffindore common room nervously, she was going to tell her brother to give Draco a chance, she'd told him earlier before his Quidditch practice that she really needed to talk to him and Merlin was she freaking out.

The last thing in the entire universe Zelda ever wanted was to lose her twin brother, the only family she had left in this world if one did not count their godfather, Sirius Black, whom sadly had been murdered the previous year.

Zelda knew she had to do this though, Draco needed someone around that would actually try to see the real him and actually want to, and her brother, he needed to learn that people could change.

Normally, one would think Draco was being a bit on the corny side in his confession, but Zelda could see in his eyes that it was sincere, all he wanted was for at least one living person to really see him, to really **WANT **to see him, something Zelda wanted too.

She was quite brilliant in her studies, possibly better than Hermione, though she'd never even dream of competing with her beloved new friend, but all anyone that came across her wanted to see was her pretty face, though Draco's problem was much deeper.

His father practically controlled his life and made him put on this horrible facade, it was just so seriously wrong, but then no one could ever expect Lucius Malfoy to ever give a Knut about what Draco thinks, or about what anyone thinks.

On top of that, Draco did not want to be a death eater like his father was, and as Harry told her still is. She felt so badly for Draco, he was so lost and alone in such a big world, with only a facade and fake friends to keep him company.

That simply wouldn't do.

Harry came through the portrait hole and into the common room, making a beeline for his sister "Is everything alright, Zelda?"

"No" She said seriously "Harry, you need to give Draco a chance, you need to let him prove to you what he has to me, please Harry, do this for me"

To say he was shocked by his sister's request was an understatement, he looked like he'd just swallowed something that tasted downright awful.

"Zelda" Harry said hesitantly "I don't know"

"Harry, please" Zelda pleaded "Just one chance is all I ask"

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face "One chance, Zelda, that's all he has and if he messes up, you are never to see him ever again and if he comes near you, I will hex him to Azkaban and back"

Zelda squealed joyfully and jumped into her brother's arms "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry hugged her tightly, hoping she knew how far he was putting his neck on the line with this, Hermione and Ron would probably have a conniption when they learned of this

Zelda looked up at her brother adoringly and said before she ran off "You won't be disappointed!"

"Draco! Draco!" Zelda cried joyfully, running out onto the grounds to the tree Draco normally frequented "Draco!"

The blond wizard turned around to see the raven haired beauty running towards him and he smiled "Zelda"

"Draco, I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed as she reached him "My brother has agreed to give you a chance"

Draco bit back a look of distaste "That's great, Zelda, I told you it would be alright"

Now, although Draco promised to play nice with Harry so he could he around Zelda, that still didn't mean he liked him, but all the same, he was in love with Zelda and he'd be civil to her brother for that alone.

There still remained though for Draco to even tell Zelda that his feelings for her were beyond that of friendship, let alone he had no idea when exactly his feelings had skyrocketed this way.

Pansy Parkinson stood away far enough to not be seen, watching the couple with a furious glare, she knew something was up when Draco had dumped her once they saw each other again in Hogwarts, all this time he was in love with that Potter hussy, little miss perfect Zelda.

"I hate her" Pansy ground out between clenched teeth "What's so great about her anyway? Aside from her shiny hair, that stupid clear alabaster complexion and her pretty green eyes"

Pansy bit back a growl of rage, hating the Gryffindore princess with a passion.

An idea began to form in Pansy's head on how to possibly get rid of Zelda Potter once and for all, the little man stealing hussy was asking for it anyway.

Pansy reached into her bag and pulled out halfway as for it not to be seen, a repaired black journal with gold lettering on one corner, she smirked evilly.

"I'll just let **'him'** take care of her" She cackled evilly, "He'll be overjoyed to dispose of one of the Potter twins"

Pansy chose a shaded, hidden area to sit down and pulled an all to familiar repaired black journal, that seemed to have undergone some serious repairs.

Opening the journal, she pulled a quill and ink from her bag and scribbled 'I have something very interesting to share with you'

She watching in evil satisfaction as her writing sunk into the page new words began to form 'Do tell'

* * *

_**That was chapter five, getting exciting, eh? Here comes chapter six**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_There, chapter six for all to enjoy, have fun everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Falling into a trap**

Pansy stood in the girl's bathroom, grinning like a woman gone mad.

Riddle had opened the way down into the chamber as promised and Pansy had delivered to him a student whose life force he intended to steal.

Soon, very soon, she was to trick Zelda into going down there and then the Potter girl would be out of her hair forever, she had achieved much today, she had impressed her lord and soon she'd have Draco Malfoy all to herself.

She turned to a mirror and messed up her hair to give herself a distressed look, she had to look convincing to get the Gryffindore princess to believe her.

Zelda would soon be walking this way after watching half of her brother's Quidditch practice as she always does, and that was when Pansy would strike, when the little Lioness was alone.

Zelda Potter would fall prey to two snakes this day.

Zelda waved goodbye to Luna as the blond separated from her and went down the opposite hallway.

The two had met up on the way in and had decided to walk together for a bit.

She perhaps three feet give or take from the bathroom when Pansy raced out as if she'd been running from the devil himself.

"Zelda! Oh Zelda help!" Pansy wailed dramatically, clinging desperately to Zelda's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, her kindness getting the better of her.

"The sinks! They opened! And Poor Miss Brown, she fell in trying to look!" Pansy wailed with a well practiced sob.

Horror made it's way onto Zelda's face at the mention of the sinks and Lavender Brown, she'd heard much of these sinks from her brothers.

Zelda raced into the bathroom with Pansy close behind her.

None of this made sense, she thought as she stared at the separated sinks and the gaping hole in the floor, how could this be happening?

"Pansy!" Zelda said desperately, tuning to the Slytherin "Tell me everything that happened! Now!"

With a frightened look, Pansy back up and shook her head with quivering lips.

Zelda turned and called Lavender's name several times down the hole, fear gripping her heart.

Zelda was about to call Lavender's name once more when all of a sudden, she felt herself shoved into the hole, plummeting down, down until she finally hit the bottom.

Getting to her feet despite the jolt of pain, she looked up and realized she had been tricked by the female Slytherin and something terrible was definitely afoot.

Normally Zelda would be sensible and conjure her broom to escape, but there were many questions in her mind concerning the safety of everyone within Hogwarts, she had to know if there was danger to be had.

So in she went.

* * *

_**Whoa! Whats going to happen to our new heroine? Send in some reviews and you'll find out in no time at all.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, here is the thing, I am getting rid of the quota because I looked at the fact that I have at least one reader that always reviews and I don't think it is right to basically punish that person because there aren't enough reviews, so this is for you girl! There are three shorter chapters put together in this one because I didn't think it would be fair to deliver so little, so this is kind of a big one. Enjoy!

* * *

**_**Chapter 7- Tom Riddle**

Pansy strode excitedly through the halls, heading for the Slytherin common room, intending to find Draco and make him hers again.

She however did not realize that what would become of Zelda Potter wasn't at all what she thought it would be.

Zelda drew her wand from her robes to light her way through the darkness, her eyes wary and alert as she entered the chamber.

Why had Pansy pushed her into the chamber of secrets and most importantly, a question she thought of over and over, how did the chamber even get opened? She knew Harry would never do it and Pansy did speak parsletongue, as least Zelda was pretty sure she didn't.

She reached out a elegant hand to touch the stone beard of Salazar Slytherin, the source of all her and her brother's pain, the very beginning of it all.

As she withdrew her hand with a soft sigh, she heard a voice speak behind her "A man of true greatness, my ancestor was"

The raven haired witch whirled around to come face to face with a attractive dark haired wizard that looked to be about her age, her heart stopped in her chest, it just wasn't possible! It wasn't him, It just couldn't be!

"I've heard so much about you, Miss Potter, I hear you are quite the man thief, making young Mr. Malfoy fall in love you" He said with a sadistic smile.

"Who are you?" Zelda said simply, softly.

He grinned maliciously "I am Tom Riddle"

Zelda had no time to say anything else as she leaped out of the way of a killing curse, once, twice, until she finally had time to fire a stun spell Tom's way, which sadly missed.

But that didn't stop her, a wild duel began, curses aimed left and right.

Zelda fired a stun spell that narrowly missed Riddle's head, the excitement of a near victory however was short lived as Riddle hit her square in the chest with stun spell which caused her to fall to the stone floor like a rock, her black hair spread out around her like an ebony halo.

Tom stood over her appraisingly with a broad smirk "Perhaps I have a better use for a fiery, feisty young woman such as yourself"

Zelda stared up at him motionless, her lips refusing to move, she fought back the urge to cry, but no, she would not give this evil monster the satisfaction of seeing her tears, that was something she could never do, Gryffindore pride and all.

All she could do was lay there and wonder what exactly Riddle was talking about, how Riddle was even here and if she was ever going to see her beloved brother ever again.

"If you would have looked to the shadows to the left of Slytherin's statue, you would see the corpse of your dear friend Lavender Brown I believe her name was, I has Miss Parkinson lure down a student earlier whose life force I could steal" Riddle bragged "You see, my dear, when your brother destroyed my diary horcrux, I somehow remained, I don't know how or why, but I am here and I intend to make the most of it, I intend to take the wizarding world by storm"

Zelda stared up at him helplessly, all the while thinking him psychotic and deranged, everything and more that Harry had told her.

**Chapter 8- Where is Zelda?**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and because he over and over insisted to come, Draco sat in Dumbledore's office, all of them worried beyond imagination as Zelda had missed all of her classes and had not been seen all day.

"She never came to bed" Hermione sniffed and wiped at her eyes, looking up at Dumbledore "And she's been missing all day, even after a search of the whole castle, no one has found her"

"We have to keep trying" Dumbledore said "She has to be here"

"There is one place" Harry murmured "That we haven't looked"

"Riddle is gone, Harry" Dumbledore assured Harry "The chamber is no longer a danger and how could Zelda have possibly gotten in on her own, she doesn't speak parsletongue"

Harry nodded "Yes sir, your right, I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I am worried sick, I don't know what I will do if anything has happened to her"

Dumbledore gave Harry a look of pity "I know, Harry, I know, as you have every right to feel, she is your twin sister after all"

With a frustrated sigh, Draco stood "What are we doing?! Sitting here moping while we could still be searching for Zelda!"

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy, we need to try and think of anywhere we haven't looked, and we can't do that in a panicked search"

Draco forced himself back into tense silence and sat back down, certain that Harry was in the same if not worse state as he was, worried to the point it made one feel ill.

It made him think back to how Pansy had come into the common room the previous night, she seemed so exhilarated and exited, though it was short lived after Draco had once more refused her for the one millionth time it seemed, it still bothered him, it made him begin to think that she knew something, she seemed way too happy, he knew though that he needed some sort of proof before he could accuse Pansy.

They all looked up when Severus Snape entered the office, his usually calm expression holding a look of discreet panick "Has anyone found even the tiniest clue yet to Miss Potter's whereabouts?"

Dumbledore shook his silver head "No, but we will keep looking"

"I will help as well" Severus said eagerly, surprising Harry and the others.

Dumbledore however did not look surprised at all "Very well, I can understand why you wish to assist"

Harry looked up at the headmaster and teacher with suspiscious curiosity, what was that about? Why should Severus Snape care what happens to Zelda? Mystery hung thick within the depths of Harry's mind and he wanted to solve this strange mystery.

**Chapter 9-A villain begins plotting**

Harry walked out of the chamber with the others walking solemnly behind him, out of desperation they had checked the chamber, there was nothing there but puddles of water.

Tears glistened beneath Harry's eyes, he had lost his godfather and he just couldn't bare to lose his sister, he was certain he'd not be able to go on if she was… if she was…

No! He would not think that! He couldn't! Zelda was strong and wherever she was, she was alive and waiting for him.

Harry knew this was the case, because he knew his sister, she would never up and leave without a single word, the obviousness of foul play hung in the air like a foul stench, someone had taken his sister, and by God as his witness, he was going to find her and bring her back to where she was loved and wanted.

Draco glanced at Harry, torn between the hatred of a rival and the kindred ship of the love they both shared for Zelda, he honestly didn't know what to think or say, he did know however, that he would stop at nothing to find Zelda and confess his love to her.

When Zelda began to come around, all she was aware of was the cold atmosphere and the cold hard stone when she lay flat on her back, her limbs felt like heavy pieces of iron, she couldn't lift her arms or move her legs.

After the situation began to sink in and the previous moments rushing back to her frazzled memory, she began to struggle wildly for freedom, but it was no use, she was obviously held down with some sort of enchantment.

It was this moment that Zelda realized the terrible trouble she was in, terrified tears clouded her emerald eyes as she whimpered "Harry, Where are you? I need you"

"He was here, but I had anticipated that he'd check the chamber" Tom's voice replied from somewhere she could not angle her head to see him "We are in one of the tunnels blocked by a helpful enchanted grate"

There was a cruel amusement in Tom's voice, he obviously enjoyed relaying her brother's failed rescue attempt to her, all there was left to know now was what did he intend to do with her? What was her fate to be? And what had Tom meant by Draco being in love with her, he wasn't in love with her, right?

"What do you want with me? Why can't I get up? Let me go!" Zelda rambled all at once, the tears spilling down her fair face, shame filling her, she had failed in not letting him see her cry.

Zelda could hear the sound of shoes upon the stone floor, coming closer until he was standing over her, smirking at her "You're the perfect tool to destroy your dear brother's heart, make him weak, and you can't get up because I have an enchantment holding you down, I cannot have you running off"

Tom knelt down beside her, smiling with feigned endearment "At last, I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity, I can use you as bait and plan the perfect trap for that stupid brother of yours"

Zelda shook her head in emotional agony, tears streaming down her face "Please no, you can't, please just let me go!"

Tom smiled and gently shook his head "I am afraid I cannot do that, my dear, I've been waiting too long for this"

After that, Tom stood his full height, his blue eyes sweeping up and down Zelda thoughtfully "And if your lucky and you behave, your fate may not be as unpleasant as your brother's"

Zelda looked up at him in horror, his words echoing through her brain, words that could have a thousand different meanings, but before she could ask any more questions, Tom had turned on his heel and walked off the Merlin knows where, leaving Zelda alone in the damp darkness to cry.

* * *

**_Oh no, what does Tom have in store for our poor little raven haired heroine other than being bait? You'll have to keep readig to find out, I'll be looking forward to your reviews as I always do, you know how much your reviews mean to me._**

_**See all of you later!**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, I do however own Zelda Potter.**_

_**Review replies for chapters 7, 8 & 9 : **_

_**a.little.help.from.my.friends- Lol, I am glad you enjoyed it, I hope this one is just as pleasing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10- Zelda's fate**

After awhile, Zelda lost track of how many hours she had been alone down there, she'd have waged it was well past morning and the afternoon, it was most likely late evening by now, everyone was probably worried sick.

'Harry...' She thought, tears bubbling beneath her emerald eyes, images of her beloved twin floating through her mind.

"I'm scared, Harry, I need you" Zelda whimpered through a sob.

It cannot happen like this, Zelda found herself thinking, she couldn't go out like this, not now, not after she'd just been reunited with her only living family and made so many loyal friends, she couldn't let Tom crush them all this way, she just couldn't...

Zelda grit her teeth together and pulled, she pulled and pulled as hard as she could against the spell holding her down, tears began to flood her eyes in despair, but she just kept on pulling, she refused to be beaten, she refused to let anything happen to her loved ones, not while she still remained on this earth.

Tears began to stream down Zelda's face as images of all her loved ones crossed her mental eye, fueling her fight against the magical restraints, until at last, she summoned to her all she had and yanked free with a sounding "LET ME GO!!"

Zelda fell forward onto her hands and knees, her chest heaving after the battle she'd just endured, her tears dripped off her face and dotted the stone floor.

She looked up suddenly at the sound of clapping and saw Riddle leaning against the stone wall a few feet away, looking terrifyingly impressed, and the fact she'd impressed Riddle, well, it scared Zelda to no end.

"Very nice" Tom said, striding forward and grabbing Zelda by the back of her collar and yanking her up onto her feet "Very nice indeed"

Zelda looked up at him fiercely, her emerald eyes blazing with her hatred for him, but that didn't seem to have the effect she was looking for, quite the opposite, he seemed to be even more impressed.

Zelda couldn't help but feel as though her life wasa bout to take a most horrible turn.

In the Gryffindore common room, many Gryffindores sat around the golden trio, each and every one of them worried sick for the missing Potter.

"I know you may all find this odd and impossible" Harry began "But I think I knew something was up from the beginning of Zelda's dissappearance, I don't think what happened in chamber is over... I don't know how or why... but I think Riddle survived, I think he took Zelda, I don't know how he did it, but I am certain it was him"

hushed murmurs gliding around amongst the Gryffindores, some of them skeptical and some of them not needing any more convincing than Harry had already provided, but none moved, all knew that no one could afford to be skeptical of anything, doing so could cost Zelda her life.

"I...I need your help" Harry choked out, fighting back tears "I need you to help me find and save my sister, Dumbledore believes me but thats not enough and I think we all know that it isn't, we've seen before that Dumbledore's support isn't always enough, and not many others here are willing to believe that Riddle wasn't completely destroyed"

"I... I liked Zelda" Shamus(Spelling?) spoke up softly "She was always so nice, I don't want her to be hurt... so count me in"

Harry smiled as more and more students agreed to help him find and rescue Zelda 'Hold on, Zelda, we'll all find you and bring you home'

Zelda found herself cornered against the wall, her emerald eyes wide in sheer horror as Tom trapped her by placing his hands on the cold stone, blocking any chances of escape.

"What are you doing?" Zelda forced herself to say, needing to brave for herself and for her loved ones "Get away from me!"

Tom's only response was to smirk at Zelda coldly, resting his elbow on the stone wall to keep her blocked in as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Zelda's silken ebony hair "So perfect"

"S-stop it" Zelda murmured shakily, fear rising higher and higher within her "P-please stop it"

Tom leaned his face in closer, his lips hovering dangerously low above hers, murmuring with nefarious seductiveness "I've decided you fate, dear Zelda, would you like me to tell you?"

Swallowing heavingly, Zelda stared at him with wild terror, the look in his eyes causing her to become so afraid that she feared she'd begin to cry at any moment.

His tongue drifted out to lick the shell of her ear, then whispering softly "You will be my dark queen"

* * *

_**There you go everyone, I hope you liked it. I am sorry that it took me so long, I have had so much going on, but anyway, enjoy!**_


End file.
